White Blank Page
by Les Fous
Summary: Après une journée pluvieuse, Billy Collins rentre chez lui et décide de prendre une douche lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas éteint la radio en partant. Songfic, slash!


Disclaimer: White Blank Page appartient à Mumford and Son et est une chanson magnifique que je recommande à tout le monde. Chaos ne m'appartient malheureusement pas car sinon, je n'aurai pas fait la grossière erreur d'annuler cette série qui est désormais une de mes favorites grâce à Nina qui va désormais m'aduler

Note de l'auteur: Première fic en français sur ce fandom. Mon premier slash! J'espère ne pas avoir tout gâché car j'ai libéré tout ce que cette chanson m'inspire dans cette courte fic. Je la pose en juste en rentrant des Caraïbes, où je viens de passer deux semaines ensoleillés. Autant dire que le climat de la France me déprime un peu ^^.

Un jour, j'ferais plus long, promis! Enjoy et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est comme le chocolat, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

><p><strong>White Blank Page<strong>

Billy Collins ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'y précipita. La pluie l'avait entièrement trempé et la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Joignant le geste à la parole, il se déshabilla rapidement et fonça sous la douche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit les premières mélodies d'une chanson qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait du oublier d'éteindre la radio en partant le matin même.

_« Can you lie next to her_

_And give her your heart, your heart_

_As well as your body »_

Un sentiment s'incrusta en lui et l'Ecossais reconnu ledit sentiment comme une jalousie maladive, passionnelle, inconsciente. Et effrayante. Car l'agent de la CIA ne savait pas à qui elle était réellement destinée lorsque l'eau chaude frappa son visage comme une révélation.

_« Can you lie next to her_

_And confess your love, your love_

_As well as your folly »_

Michael et Fay. L'objet de sa jalousie était Michael. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir son collègue draguer la brune. Pourquoi? C'était une bonne question, une excellente question.

_« But tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_Oh tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart »_

La réponse était d'une simplicité presque désarmante. Il était sous le charme de Michael Dorset. La vérité le fit s'adosser sur le mur froid de la douche tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Évidemment, il savait très bien que Dorset n'était pas du tout attiré par lui. Il aimait Fay. Tout le monde savait que Michael avait toujours des sentiments -non partagés- pour son ex-femme qui lui rappelait sans cesse que, justement, elle n'était plus sa femme mais qu'ils étaient divorcés depuis plus d'un an.

_« A white blank page_

_And a swelling rage, rage_

_You did not think_

_When you sent me to the brink, the brink »_

La tristesse s'empara de l'Ecossais. Jamais Michael ne serait sien. Jamais. Puis il sourit de sa naïveté. Avait-il cru un jour que le leader et lui puissent devenir plus que des amis? Billy se sentait stupide, tellement stupide de n'avoir qu'espéré une telle ânerie.

_« You desired my attentions_

_But denied my affections, my affections »_

Leur amitié était plutôt forte quand il y repensait. Michael savait tout sur la déportation de l'Ecossais et de son passé plutôt trouble. Casey n'en savait pas plus que Martinez mais ne posait pas de questions, ne partageant pas la même relation qu'avait Collins et Dorset.

De son coté, Billy connaissait les raisons du divorce de ses deux amis. Car oui, il appréciait Fay. Elle était belle, sympathique et très intelligente. La femme parfaite, en somme. Mais Billy avait su aider Dorset là où les autres avaient échoués. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Ils leur suffisaient d'un regard pour que l'un comprenne l'autre sans malentendu. Michael avait aussi des décisions difficiles à prendre chaque jour et consultait toujours Collins avant de se décider.

Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, au grand damne de l'Ecossais.

_« So tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_Oh tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart _»

Alors oui, ils avaient beau être amis, jamais l'Ecossais n'avouerait à son leader paranoïaque l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers lui, par peur de définitivement perdre Michael.

_« Lead me to the truth and I..._

_... will follow you with my whole life_

_Oh lead me to the truth and I..._

_... will follow you with my whole life »_

La chanson se termina quelques notes plus tard, laissant l'Ecossais décidé à passer sous silence ses sentiments pour Dorset.

**THE END!**

(Pas très gai comme fin, je sais.. )


End file.
